Summer Swag contest
This contest has closed. Winners can be found here. Summer is here! Days of sunshine, the end of school (for some), and vacation hours filled with battling your way through World of Warcraft. What better way to herald the beginning of the summer than with a swag-filled contest! And what better way to tackle Azeroth than with epic gear from Razer, clothing sporting your favorite faction, or even playing for free! Grand Prize – The Ultimate Gaming Package (1) Thanks to our friends at Razer, our grand prize winner will enter the realm of Azeroth in style with a full suite of MMO friendly gear that offers features every WoW player will love: ;Razer Megalodon MMO Headset Features: *7.1 channel virtual surround sound **Works with 5.1, and will function as a superior headset with other systems *Onboard Audio Processing to take the demand off your CPU *Noise Filtering, Amplified Microphone ;Razer Naga Epic MMO Gaming Mouse Features: *17 MMO-optimized buttons - easy keybindings, easy to remap and assign macros **Pair this with the Anansi keyboard below for a virtually unlimited array of character abilities at your fingertips! *Dual mode wired/wireless functionality **Swap out on the fly for when the battery gets low *3 Interchangeable side panels for ergonomic fit *Comes with a charging dock/wireless receiver unit all in one *12 hours of continuous play! ;Razer Scarab Hard Gaming Mouse Surface Features: *Brand new from Razer! *Razer Fractal 2.0 Textured Surface for Greater Tracking Precision **Makes for faster and more accurate tracking *Improved Rubber Base for Stability and Control *Reinforced Carrying Case for Extra Protection ;Razer Anansi Keyboard Features: *Flawless MMO action when paired with the Naga Epic Mouse *7 thumb modifier keys **Keeps you from fumbling around looking for keys during those critical moments, whether they be boss fights or some hardcore PvP action *100+ programmable keys with on-the-fly macro recording *Five additional gaming macro keys First Prize (1) ;$50 gift certificate to J!nx Just in time, J!nx has launched their Summer 2011 Warcraft collection! This is the place to purchase officially endorsed Warcraft clothing and paraphernalia. Products range from t-shirts, sweatshirts, and caps to stickers, patches, and wallets. Be ready to show off your faction colors! Second Prize (2) ;60 days of Warcraft game time What's better than playing World of Warcraft during your free time this summer? How about playing it for free? Two lucky winners will be able to slog their way through dungeons and zones, grinding mats and picking up their , all on WoWWiki's dime. Two months free for each winner! Third Prize (3) ;World of Warcraft soundtrack Take the music of the game with you - from the wilds of Stranglethorn Vale to the streets of Stormwind City, all the way into the deeps of the Undercity. Thirty tracks at just over 76 minutes! Details Duration: June 21, 2011 - July 4, 2011 (Closed) Winners announced: July 8, 2011 How it works: *Must be 18 or older. *Open to U.S. residents only. Make sure you have an account with WoWWiki. Send an email with the title “Summer Swag” to (removed) with the following information: • WoWWiki username • Real name • Mailing address Seven winners will be chosen at random: one Grand Prize winner, one First Place winner, two Second Place winners, and three Third Place winners. *See the official rules for full details. Category:Contests